


Blankets and cookies

by LostinFic



Series: Mercier x Betty oneshots [12]
Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mercier is a knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: They’re cuddling in front of a movie, when Betty suddenly becomes quite worried.





	Blankets and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or treat prompt: Netflix and blankets

“I’m home,” Jean-François announced.

Their two pointer dogs ran up to him, waggling their tails and running around his legs as if they hadn’t seen him in far longer than twelve hours. After petting their heads, Jean-François paused on the doormat and inhaled deeply. “It smells really good in here.”

“I baked some pumpkin and white chocolate chip biscuits.”

“Miam.”

Betty kissed him, and some white flour transferred from her apron to his suit. She brushed it off with an apology, but it didn’t matter, he was dying to get out of his work clothes anyway. With the French minister of defense in town, it had been a long week for him.

Betty’s son was with his father for the weekend, and as Jean-François changed into more casual clothes, they discussed their plans for the evening: that new Thai restaurant or the latest blockbuster or a free jazz concert in the town square.

“Whatever you prefer,” Betty said, plopping down on their bed.

“This morning you said you wanted to go out.”

“I know, but it’s so cold today. I don’t fancy it anymore. Unless you really want to.”

“No, I would rather stay in and eat your cookies.”

Jean-François lay down next to her, arms behind his head. Betty cuddled up to him, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of his grey t-shirt. She sighed, and he knew something was bothering her.

“Donald was unpleasant again when he came to get Mark, wasn’t he?” Jean-François guessed.

“... Yeah."

“If I had been here—“

“It’d’ve been worse. It’s okay. I know him, he doesn’t like change, but he’ll come around.”

“You’re too nice to him.”

“He’s me son’s father.” Betty propped herself up on her hand. “Maybe I’m too nice to you. Baking you biscuits and everything.”

“Yes. I’m spoiled rotten with you.” He rubbed his nose against hers.

“I love you so much, I wish I could spoil you even more.”

He smiled, and she couldn’t resist kissing him. Her brown curls brushed his cheeks as their lips moved slowly together.

“Netflix and blankets?” he suggested.

“Sounds marvelous.”

They settled on the couch with a bulky wool blankets draped over their legs. Two mugs of tea steamed on the coffee table, beside a plate of freshly-baked cookies.

“The only thing missing is a fireplace,” Jean-François said, and added it to his mental list of home improvements, right after a bigger bathtub.

After some browsing, they picked a historical romance that promised mindless entertainment.

The dogs curled on the carpet, snoring, but they perked up every time Jean-François or Betty took a cookie.

Jean-François was so warm and cozy in Betty’s arms that his eyelids drooped. When she started massaging his scalp, his skin tingled with delight, and he closed his eyes fully.

A while later, a crescendo in the movie soundtrack startled him. Betty had become quite tense. Her arms were rigid around him, and her nails dug in his back.

“Are you okay, ma belle?” he asked.

“It’s silly, but..." She bit her lower lip. "The dog in the movie, he's all alone in the woods.”

That tiny wrinkle of concern between her eyebrows aroused the ancestral knighthood in his blood.

“Do you want me to fast forward the movie and check if he dies?”

“Would you mind?”

“Of course not.”

She covered her eyes while he fast-forwarded.

“So?”

“He lives.”

“Thank goodness.”

Her relief was genuine, and he loved her for it. He engulfed her in a big, spontaneous hug and she squealed. Alarmed, the dogs sprang up and barked at Jean-Francois.

“We’re alright,” she reassured them, “very alright.”

She hiked the blanket back over them, and they kissed, forgetting the movie entirely.


End file.
